Pasteurizing food products is performed by pasteurizing machines all of which operate on substantially the same principle, namely immersion of the respective product in a vessel of hot water or within a steam container. Products which are lighter than the water float on the surface and are thus not subjected to optimal conditions.
There are known continuous pasteurizing machines which employ the use of an endless belt on which the products are placed. The belt carries the product through a bath of hot water. A further belt which is placed over the first belt ensures that the products are kept immersed in water during their travel through the water.
It is understood that pasteurizing machines must include means which will ensure that the whole product is fully immersed in hot water during its travel through the pasteurizing bath.